The Past is the Past
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: When Bruce Wayne returns he wants his girl back. But what if she is already taken?
1. chapter 1

**Can I just say that I love both DC and Marvel, and that hopefully I write a crossover one day. Probably Dr Strange Arrow or Iron Man The Flash.** **This one however is of course Batman Arrow. My Arrow fanfics always centre around my girls Felicity Smoak, Black Siren or Sara Lance. Could also see some Olicity, Sarlicity, or Lauricity.** **Oliver and Felicity are together, this is somewhere based in season 4. Before engaged.** **At the start Felicity is in her and Oliver's house.** **Anway I just rambled on, so enjoy.**

Felicity blinked. She never thought that he would respond, especially to her. She tapped the side of her phone, biting her lip as she stared at the text message that she recieved from her ex-best friend from Gotham.

 _H_ _i Lis, I would really like that_ _Bruce._ Felicity groaned slamming her fists on the table. Why did she ask if he wanted to hang out? It was going to be so awkward now that she is working with the Arrow.

 _Oliver._

She sighed knowing that if he ever found out that she knows Batman, she would be screwed.

Diggle would just try and act normal, but then run into the nearest room and scream or he would hide his shocked expression as he turns around.

"Hey" Felicity said pretending that she was speaking to Oliver "I know Batman, and his true identity"

Then her voice went lower as she mimicked Oliver "What!? Felicity I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she then started to make the growling noise that Oliver makes on a daily basis when he gets angry or jealous.

Felicity cleared her throat as she started to mimick Diggle "You know Batman?...cool" suddenly she then turns around and has a shock expression on her face, like Diggle does when he finds something out, more specfically when he found out about Barry becoming The Flash.

"Speak of the devil" Felicity whispered as she picked her phone up "Hey dig!"

"Hey Felicity, we got a lead on Cupid, we need you down here as soon as possible"

"On my way" She replied already hanging up as she made her way out her door.

"Hey" Oliver said giving her his hand "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?" she replied noticing how nervous and worried he looked.

Oliver put a strand of her hair that was in her eye sight behind her ear "Diggle said you sounded exhausted and anxious"

Felicity huffed "That's Diggle for you" she paused before realising something "I forgot to tell you, I am meeting an old friend for lunch tomorrow"

Oliver nodded his head "Who? If you tell me its Thea, please don't talk with her about my embarassing childhood"

Felicity chuckled "To late" before her voice turned serious "I thought you had to go and get Cupid?"

"Diggle is handling it" Oliver replied sternly.

"But" Felicity sighed "just dont...freak out"

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows "Felicity why would I be-"

"Bruce Wayne" Felicity cut in as she winced.

Oliver stared at her "Bruce Wayne? You know Bruce wayne?"

Felicity nodded not expecting that reaction.

"I am totally cool with that Felicity" Oliver smiled.

"Hallelujah!" Felicity moaned "I thought I would have to suddenly cancel it"

"Unless...were you two together at some point" Oliver asked cautiously.

Felicity blushed "Oliver, there was this one time where we both had feelings for each other, but that is long gone now. I love **you** , Oliver Jonas Queen"

Oliver pulled her onto his lap as he hugged her around the waist. Felicity stroked his short beard and laughed "You need a shave Mr. Queen"

"So do you Miss Smoak, I can see a bit of a moustache growimg right there" he joked as he pointed above her lips.

Felicity swatted his arm away and leaned into him "I wish we could stay like this forever"

"So do I" Oliver whispered as he leaned up to kiss her gently on the lips.

Felicity groaned as she felt his beard against her shoulder "Scratchy beard" she chuckled.

Oliver growled inside his throat as he purposley rubbed his beard against her, causing Felicity to laugh.

As Felicity got up and was about to walk away she swore she could her Oliver squeal bruce waynes name like a fangirl.

Felicity entered the coffee shop that she knew so well, smiling at her friend Georgia who works there.

She looks around noticing Bruce hasn't appeared yet like usual.

 _Typical Bruce_ Felicity thought as she sat in her spot by the window, which had a view of Smoak Technologies.

She felt a gush of wind behind her as she saw the door open, expecting to see Bruce. But was instead welcomed by Oliver.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked furiously.

"I don't trust him, Felicity" Oliver replied "I am just looking out for you"

Felicity fixed him with a glare "Oliver" she warned "You can stay but not at this table"

Oliver was about to disagree until he felt someone else walk in.

 _Bruce Wayne._ Oliver started to walk away, staying out of Bruce's eye sight so that he wouldn't see him.

"Lis" Bruce greeted suprisingly happily.

Oliver frowned _Lis?_ "B" Felicity replied standing up to hug him.

Bruce hugged her tightly almost lifting her up off the floor, which Oliver didn't like.

That was what he did.

He steadied his anger, he wanted to keep Felicity away from him. She belonged to him. He belonged to her. After Felicity left the lair yesterday many scenarios played in his headFelicity leaving him for Bruce, Bruce harming Felicity.

If he saw Bruce try and flirt with her in anyway. He will kill him.

Felicity seemed to giggle at something that Bruce said, and that made Oliver feel tense. Almost like he couldn't breathe.

Why is he suddenly feeling all of this jealousy?

Felicity leaned across the table "Don't look. But my boyfriend is kind of staring at us. Apparently he doesn't trust you"

Bruce sighed "I am used to it" he leans his head on his hand "So about this boyfriend...Oliver Queen"

Felicity huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest "Don't you also get protective of me. I am nobodys property"

Bruce puts his hands up in defense "Hey just looking out for you"

Felicity rolls her eyes as she moans "That's excactly what he said, and look where he is now, your literally alike"

Bruce glances at Oliver who is glaring at him "Maybe I should talk to him"

"Nope Nope Nope" Felicity says shaking her head "I will gurantee you it will end badly"

"Come on Lis, how bad can it be?" Bruce replies.

"Uh oh" Felicity whispers.

Bruce shrugs "What?"

"Oliver is coming over here"


	2. More alike than to the eye

"Mr. Wayne" Oliver said roughly handing out his hand.

"Please. Mr. Wayne was my father. Call me Bruce." Bruce replied shaking Olivers hand. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Felicity tense up, and her cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Okay. Bruce" Oliver growled "May I talk to you?" he noticed the way Felicity's eyes shot up "Privately?"

"Of course. Lead the way" Bruce stood up, trying not to chuckle at how much taller he was compared to Oliver.

As they moved away from the table, they could both feel Felicity's eyes digging into them.

"The toilet? Really" Bruce said as Oliver made his way to open the door.

Oliver glared at him "Its either this, or you don't see my girlfriend again"

His eyes widened at Olivers response "Fine. But just so you know, I am against you and her being together"

Oliver nodded his head "Lets continue this else where"

Bruce followed him inside the toilet, glancing behind him he saw Felicity biting her lip watching them.

"I know you and Felicity had a past" Oliver mumbled "and I know you want her back"

Oliver moved over to the sink, gripping both of the sides with his hands.

Bruce crossed his legs, and placed his hands in his pockets "Your right. I want her back. She is the one who made my life better, it had purpose with her in it"

Oliver closed his eyes "I don't like you, Bruce. Something about you isn't right, like a secret that your keeping"

Bruce folded his arms and looked at the floor "I can say the same about you. Lis-"

"Her name is Felicity. My Felicity" Oliver growled.

"She isn't your property!"

"But she is my girlfriend! Stay away from her" Oliver nearly shouted as he walked out of the toilet towards Felicity.

"Oliver?-" Felicity asked standing up and placing her hand on his bicep.

Oliver grabbed her coat "Come on. We're going home. Bruce isn't feeling very well"

Felicity frowned "He was okay a few minutes ago. What did you do?" she mumbled.

"Nothing! I just-" Oliver placed his hand on the table "I don't trust him. Something is off"

Felicity gritted her teeth "Oliver. He is one of my closest friends! I trust him with my life. If you don't see that then I suggest we don't talk for a while"

Oliver shook his head "No. Felicity..." he paused "I'm sorry...I-"

Bruce walked up to them and glared at Oliver "Sorry? I try to apolgize and then you start to growl at me saying that **Lis** is your property, then punched me in the face"

Felicity lowered her hands away from Oliver "What!"

"No! That didn't happen" Oliver said.

Felicity bit her lip _Who do I believe_?

 **Dont worry! Bruce will soon be team Olicity kind of. Out of character but its the best I have. Updating soon.**


End file.
